edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Parents
Based on a few clues given, fanart was made showing the main trio's parents on July 5, 2009, including the Kankers' mother. On august 20, 2009, the Kankers' fathers were released and on June 4, 2010, the remaining parents followed. Below are their biographies. Designs and personalities were created by VampireMeerkat. NOTE: This page is not free to edit. Ed and Sarah's parents 'Angela ' Angela is Ed and Sarah's mother. She's a 38 year old housewife, thus usually busy in and around the house, though never really seen throughout the series. She's a well-meaning and hard-working mother, though can be aggressive and manipulative. She tends to treat her husband with the same amount of respect Sarah has for Ed. She loves jewellery and always gets what she wants from Tim, if only to keep the peace around the house after another day of Ed-related stress. She visits a therapist, presumably because Tim is unwilling to discuss their son's behaviour. She has an older sister who sometimes visits and Ed doesn't like, who dresses similarly to her, but is described not to be all that physically appealing. Angela has blonde hair with a 60s haircut, blue eyes, thick lips, long fake nails, and usually wears a white ribbon headband and pink or purple dresses. Her body is curvy. 'Tim' Tim is Ed and Sarah's father. He is 38 years old and makes long hours at the gravy factory he works at. He's a slacker at home, but hard worker outdoors. He always returns beaten-down and zombified, causing some screams when he comes home. While it's always expected of him to solve all family issues, he taught himself to be deaf for his wife and daughter's never-ending complaints. He prefers to spend every bit of spare time he has on himself, therefore is never interested hearing about the problems concerning his son, Ed, which he tends not to take seriously. He has wild orange hair with a bald spot, a goatee, brown eyes, yellow teeth, and can be described to be a hairy individual in general. He wears a striped undershirt with a green blouse. Edd's parents 'Carla' Carla is Edd's mother. She's 40 years old and works fulltime in IT as the chief of staff. She always tries to come home early so she can be with her son, though never succeeds in doing so. She's first to arrive home, though, since Lennard has to travel a greater distance to work and back. At the age of 18, her parents introduced her to Lennard and wished for her to marry him, since his family had a good status, like themselves. She used to be more loose and "playfully silly", which urged her parents to order her to be on her best behaviour whenever Lennard was around. He asked her to marry him just shortly after they met, and while Carla believed he was too serious for her, she accepted on her parents' request. In the first few years of their marriage they were more focussed on their careers than spending quality time together, as securing their future was what Lennard wanted. Many years later, Carla told him about her wish to be a mother, and he was willing to do this for her. Right after Edd was born, she wanted another baby, but this time he declined. This gave her grief at the time, but she didn't bring up the subject again. Because Edd is her only son and she is gone so often, she tries to make him ready for adulthood by giving him chores to do. She still wants another child at this day and age. Carla used to have an indescribable obsession for pears. After she got married, her husband tried to tone it down, then finally ordered her to quit after she dragged Edd into it. While her appearance hardly reflects this, Carla has a Chinese grandfather, and her love for the pear motif might be because of the stories she was told about his youth as a pear picker in China; a country that produces and eats these fruits the most. Carla has long black hair in a bun and let Edd grow out his, which unintentionally let to Edd's necessity to wear his hat (See: An Under-Edd's-Hat Theory). She has brown eyes and a small gap in her teeth. When going to work, she wears a bright-coloured dress, long red socks and cyan earrings. When cleaning around the house she wears a red skirt, a blue shirt with buttons on the back, and a short cyan apron. She's extremely skinny. 'Lennard' Lennard is Edd's father. He is 55 years old and owns an university far outside the borders of Peach Creek, of which he is the headmaster. Compared to his wife, he has little face-to-face contact with Edd, but like her, tries to communicate his wishes and support through sticky-notes. Lennard is intelligent, handy, and friendly, but strict and not good with reading people's emotions. He doesn't always understand a simple hint, though his intentions are good. Not many can deal with his comments, though, and Carla is one of the few who understands the underlying message. His wife's parents once met his at a convention and were very impressed by their success in the business world. Because Lennard was pretty much raised the same way as Carla and she seemed like a proper lady, he was quickly charmed. He asked her to marry him just shortly after they met, but soon came to discover she wasn't as serious and sane she appeared to him at first. Next to her strange obsession with pears, she turned out to have the personality of a curious teenager. Lennard was surprised and a bit embarrassed, yet it didn't discourage him from marrying her and promised himself to make an adult out of her. Carla shared with him her wishes for a family right after marriage, but he insisted a good career was more important than a good relationship and theirs could wait. She asked him again for a baby years later. After giving birth to Edd, Lennard advised her to not stop working and keep making a name for herself. He has Romanian ancestry and was the one who gave Edd his second name "Marian", where it qualifies as a male given name. Lennard has greying black hair, a moustache, and green eyes. He wears thick glasses and usually some kind of odd-coloured suit, which makes it clear he doesn't have much of a fashion sense. Eddy's parents 'Jessica' Jessica is Eddy's mother. She is 42 years old and has a part-time job as a supermarket cashier, but is usually at home fulfilling the job as housewife. She's usually called "Jackie" by her husband and friends, because of her husband's name and their similar posture. She is slightly balding and possesses a big collection of wigs to satisfy her need to start every day with a fresh hairdo. She's the boss in the house and her word is final judgement. She has strawberry blonde hair, usually replaced with a yellow blonde wig, blue eyes, wears large amounts of lipstick, yellow eyeshadow, different earrings to go with her wig, and yellow with red striped dresses. She is fairly large. 'Jack' Jack is Eddy's father. He is 40 years old and a talented car salesman, unlike his appearance suggests. He is a caring father who might've spoiled Eddy a bit too much after his first son started acting up. Nevertheless, when either one slacks off, he shows no patience for it and turns livid. He's also very conservative in the sense he doesn't want Eddy to entertain himself with feminine things, and him growing up to become a figure skater is a fear he expressed. Even though Eddy's not feminine, his level of self-care and love for fashion might give him these odd beliefs. While Eddy's brother is difficult company to have and he left on bad terms, Jack and is wife couldn't clean out his room and pasted wallpaper over this door instead. They still wish to welcome him in, though Eddy's brother knows it'll come with a roaring scolding from his father. Jack is the kind of person who never wants to let a party die or say a friend goodbye. He has three black hairs, blue eyes, a beard, and wears a green striped shirt. He is extremely large, but used to be way thinner and better taken care of in the past. The Kankers' parents 'Bebe Kanker' Bebe is the Kanker sisters' mother. She is 32 years old and has multiple jobs she switches around often. Her jobs vary, because she often gets herself fired, isn't educated enough, or gets bored of it. Though, she never stays jobless for long and does what she can in order to provide for her unplanned daughters. She sometimes tries to seduce Ed, Edd and Eddy's fathers when they're around, even though they are married, but does so with no intention to find herself a partner. The situation is similar to the Kankers and the Eds, though they are not aware of their mother doing this, nor are the Eds, since their fathers rather not talk about it. Bebe came from a big and poor family. Being just one of the many, she was neglected by her mother and had to take care of herself, like most of her siblings had to. The lack of attention turned Bebe into a problem child.br/> Though she kept attending high school, she only followed a few classes and mainly hung out in the school's boiler room. She spent most of her time bullying students and flirting with boys, and failed at least 2 grades. Nevertheless, she kept her friends from her original classroom, named Lee, Marie and May. After Bebe first got pregnant and was abandoned by the father, she got kicked out by her mother without money, clothes or food. She had to quit school and live on the streets, while finding a job at the height of her pregnancy. After giving birth to Lee, she tried to save up the few dimes she'd receive from the government's child support, and after many weeks in the cold, she was able to rent a trailer. Being only 18 at the time, Bebe actively sought a man to take care of her and her firstborn child, that person being Bubba, and later Rod. In three small years Bebe mainly worked and went through childbirth, which made her bitter and cynical, mainly towards men. After she saved money to buy herself a vehicle, she stole the trailer she rented and left the city. Lee, Marie and May were 14, 13 and 12 years old when they moved to the Peach Creek trailer park. Bebe bears a passionate hate for men because of her past experiences, but stayed the romantic type and has always been naive. Because of her occupied life and unappealing behaviour towards others, she hasn't had a relationship for over 14 years. Though she carries around a depressed look, she knows how to hold things together and take care of her daughters. Bebe is one of the few parent characters who appears in Ed, Edd n Eddy Working regularly, but often sick in bed, with Lee Kanker as her personal nurse. The years of work took a toll on her body and she suffers from severe exhaustion and lack of appetite. Considering she was a young single mother, her body aged quickly and she has trouble moving around. Even in this position, she's still a loud-spoken and snarky character. When her daughters get into an official relationship with the Eds and invite them over to her place, it's the first time she actually meets them. Bebe has long red hair, a strong chin, light skin, freckles, and black eyes. She wears blue eyeshadow, and a polka dotted shirt with blue jeans and pink shoes. While her choice of clothing makes it hard to see; she has a short body, long legs and big hips. 'Benjamin (Butch)' Butch is Lee Kanker's father and was 45 years old when he encountered Bebe. Not much is known about him, besides that he's a show-off who likes to travel around on his motorcycle. He and Bebe had a relationship that only lasted a month and thus he played a small role in her life. Benjamin met Bebe at her high school during recess. He was 45 and she was 18 at the time. Her friends warned her not to give him her time, but she was easily impressed by his rough appearance, motorcycle, and cheap compliments. They got along well. From that moment he visited her at school every day and invited her on his motorcycle rides. Bebe trusted the stranger and believed he was her soul mate, and wasn't particularly upset when she discovered she was pregnant. After Benjamin was told the news, he made sure to be gone the next morning. Benjamin is far from charming and is described by others to be a creep. He sees himself as a free spirit that should stay free and sold his house for this life on the road. To have a young girlfriend reassures him he's also young and attractive, implying he's a man with some kind of midlife crisis. He has a big posture, blond curly hair, brown eyes, and stubble on his face. He wears a dark blue shirt, black jacket and shoes, and green trousers. The bathrobe Butch "left behind" and appeared in the original series, originates from a time Bebe didn't yet have a trailer and is one they took after breaking into a spa. Like with the other two robes, she sew his name on it herself and never threw it away, since clothes were scarce ever since she was kicked out of the house. 'Bobby Juna (Bubba)' Bubba is Marie's father and was 18 years old when he encountered Bebe. He is a young runaway with the gift to seduce women. He's always had multiple girlfriends who gave him shelter, and his pampered life ensured him he never had to find a job. His real name used to be "Bobby Juna", until he officially changed it into "Bubba" before he left home. His full name was "Lord Bobby Juna Henricus Nicholas Daniel Joshua Wesley Jr." Bobby Juna comes from a family of dukes and duchesses, and has lived through stressful character training and an education to match. While he started out silent and obedient, his behaviour became noticeably different during puberty, implying he no longer cared to obey his father's wishes. He tried to keep on going on his mother's request, but it didn't last long. In his late teens, he'd often escape to the city and do all kinds of illegalities as a form of relief. He rarely attended his lessons anymore and spent most of his time fooling around with girls and stealing from stores. Eventually he chose to leave his proud heritage behind for this life, and in response, got shunned by his family. His parents are still looking for him and trying to make right in everyone's eyes by making him marry the girl of their choice. Bobby Juna met Bebe when she was 19 years old, and was one of the many girls he had at the time. His charms and looks made it easy to fall for him, and since he promised to take care of her and her firstborn child (Lee Kanker), Bebe didn't care to look into him until it was too late. After she found out about his harem, she kicked him out with the knowledge of her pregnancy. Bobby Juna is cocky and violent, but frighteningly charming whenever he's around women. He enjoys angering everyone else and is a first-class actor. The only person he respects is his mother, though he stays reluctant to return home and face her. He has blue hair, black eyes, an eyebrow piercing, and wears a red shirt with blue ripped jeans, and black shoes. Before he got kicked out by Bebe, he also wore a brown jacket, but this item was forgotten and left behind for Marie to wear 18 years later. 'Rod' Rod is May's father and was 34 years old when he encountered Bebe. He made his first appearance in 2009, and was again in development since the beginning of 2013. In 2015 his design and backstory got confirmed. Unlike Butch and Bubba, he doesn't have a false name and was truly in love with Bebe Kanker. It took him 12 years after May's birth to learn he even had a daughter. He started sending her cards through a private mailbox he's set up, and Bebe refuses to let him do anything more. Her home address is kept a secret from him. Rod first met Bebe in the city while she was looking for a job. She was commonly seen walking the streets with Lee, Marie, or the both of them. Realising she had problems and smitten by the young beauty, the religious man gifted her money and food. Eventually he welcomed her into his home, where she and her daughters stayed for a while. But Rod suddenly proved to be very old-fashioned; and insisted they had to get married right away after they had shared the bed once. In the meantime, Bebe's unorthodox behaviour started to anger him and he assured her he would "train" her to be obedient. With this mindset he had of women and the role they should play, she feared the fate of her daughters. She left, without telling him she was pregnant. Rod could be caring and generous, but comes from an extremely religious family and was raised with the concept of gender roles. He believes girls should submit to men and acted more like an angry father than equal partner towards Bebe. He has blond hair and moustache, black eyebrows, blue eyes, and buckteeth. He wears a green sweater, grey shorts, blue shoes and long white socks. After he accepted Bebe into his home and their relationship became official, he cut his hair and changed into a green suit. The bathrobe Rod "left behind" and appeared in the original series was stolen by Bebe for her daughter to have and wear in the future. Like with the other two robes, she sew his name on it herself. Rolf's parents 'Anja' Anja is Rolf's mother. She is 43 years old and a housewife who often helps on the farm. She's curious and kind, but has trouble speaking the English language, thus is usually non-verbal when others are around. Her hospitality knows no limits and she sees everyone as a friend, though her odd customs doesn't make it appealing for most visitors to stay for dinner. Anja has long black hair with the occasional grey hair, black spots on her face, wears lipstick and foreign-looking dresses. 'Floris' Floris is Rolf's father. He is 60 years old and used to be a great shepherd back in his country of origin, and is now a decent farmer in a Peach Creek cul-de-sac. Because his English is only slightly better than his wife's and is only talented at the things he knows, he can't find a better job. He isn't unhappy with his life and wouldn't want it any other way. While keeping traditions is important to him, he also keeps track of Rolf's education and becomes disappointed when he shows up with mediocre grades. Nevertheless, Floris is the only one who cares, as Rolf's other relatives only want and expect him to become a shepherd like his old father. He's a large, hairy man with grey hair. He has a nasal wart, but this is usually not seen. Kevin's parents 'Elisabeth' Elisabeth is Kevin's mother. She is 40 years old and a secretary. She's an energetic woman who loves sarcastic humor. Kevin doesn't have a good relationship with her because he thinks she isn't his real mother, while there's nothing that indicates that. Because of this, Elisabeth often tries to spoil or impress Kevin. 'Dennis' Dennis is Kevin's father. He's 38 years old and works in the nearby jawbreaker factory. He is a friendly man with an undying kindness towards everyone he meets. He's not aware of his son being a bully. Nazz' parents 'Jolene' Jolene is Nazz' mother and 37 years old. She's a housewife with an abundance of hobbies. She used to attend beauty pageants and catwalk shows since the age of 2, and was a loved model. She enjoyed the experience, though was pushed into it and gave her little time to spend with her friends. She and her husband met at one of these shows when she was 21, and their families kept visiting each other ever since. 2 years later, she decided to quit her career to start a family with him. While Martin liked her upon laying eyes on her, it was Jolene who had a crush on him. She has blonde hair and looks alot like Nazz. 'Martin' Martin is Nazz' father. He is 33 years old and a gym teacher. He's a shy and surprisingly introvert man, despite his looks. He cares about what others think of him and used to be extremely overweight. When Martin was 17 years old, he and his family went on a family trip and visited a fashion convention at his sister's demand, where Jolene had a catwalk show. Because he was overweight, being around girls made him uneasy and the convention was an uncomfortable experience. After the show, the family was allowed backstage, where Martin's body bumped into Jolene and caused a serious fall. Unlike the other models, she showcased no anger over it. His parents tried to make up for it by inviting her for "some fries with cheese". Martin and Jolene kept contact ever since, and the family attended all of her shows. When she showed romantic interest in him, Martin started dieting and working out, though his appearance was never an issue for her. He has blond wavy hair and an overall sporty look. His eyes are blue. Jimmy's parents 'Sasha Ann' Sasha Ann is Jimmy's mother. She is 30 years old and a pampered stay-at-home mother. She's a small, shy and fragile woman, with a behaviour similar to Jimmy's. She's never had a job and doesn't have to do any chores around the house, since her husband finds her unfit to do work. Though she gets spoiled, she stays humble and takes it upon herself to play housewife anyway. Sasha Ann was raised with great care, as she was born with the strange habit to get hurt at least every hour of the day. Her parents shielded her for everything and everyone, making her pale-skinned, scared of people, and naive. She didn't have a particularly nice childhood, but could only trust their word it was for the better. While a beautiful girl, whoever got acquainted with her thought she was whiny and a liability. She had close to no friends, also because her parents forbade her to get involved with children they deemed inappropriate. The chance of getting physically and emotionally hurt was often given as an excuse. She first met her husband during Summer vacation, when her parents finally agreed to take their 20 year old daughter to Italy. Jonathan was there on holiday too and determined to talk to her, but was only able to get close the whenever her parents lost her out of sight in the crowded streets. Having a stranger stalk her made her nervous, nevertheless, he flattered her with sappy compliments. Her parents tried to chase him away, but he managed to follow the odd family to their trailer and later that evening convince Sasha Ann to sneak away and let him give her a tour through the city he apparently knew alot about. He also took this opportunity to shower her with presents and get her home address out of her, and as expected, he started seeing her in secret when Summer was over. Eventually she agreed to elope. Sasha Ann has Dutch parents, though does not know the language or customs. She has long, white-blonde curly hair, light-blue eyes, and mainly wears soft pink colours. 'Jonathan' Jonathan is Jimmy's father. He is 39 years old and an art dealer. He's patient and loving, but only towards his wife. He can't stand it when other men get her attention and can be dangerously sly when he believes a situation asks for it. Jimmy mirrors this behaviour. He rarely calls Sasha Ann by her actual name, and uses words like "flower", "pearl", and "puppet" instead. Jonathan's a real charmer and had many relationships in the past. He met Sasha Ann while on vacation in Italy, where he was looking for a Summer crush, but ended up wanting her hand in marriage. He used to have many riches, but left it behind so he could live a polite life with his wife and son. He never talked about his past or origin, therefore nobody knows who he was before meeting her. He likes modern artwork, but also seems into hockey. He has white-blonde hair, sidebeards, a mustache, black eyes, and wears brightly coloured suits. Jonny's parents 'Nicki' Nicki is Jonny's mother. She is 45 years old and a housewife. She is optimistic and hard to anger, and thinks Tommy's jokes are funny, no matter how lame they are. She and her husband are childhood friends and nature lovers with an interest for the spiritual. She offers a service where she will read someone's future using objects, but nobody in her neighbourhood believes she has this gift. She has dark skin, brown curly hair, and is slightly chubby. Her wardrobe exists out of dresses, skirts, the occasional headscarf, and sandals 'Tommy' Tommy is Jonny's father. He is 45 years old and a woodworker. He loves making jokes people don't have patience for, except Nicki. He and his wife are childhood friends and nature lovers with an interest for the spiritual. He is lanky, has brown hair -but is mostly bald- and a moustache. He likes wearing large sweaters and shorts. Trivia *Angela's design is mostly based on what Ed dreamed in the episode "Rock-a-Bye Ed". *The glasses Lennard is wearing was shown in the episode "Fa-La-La-La, Ed". *Carla's pear obsession can be seen in the decoration inside Edd's house. * Lee's shirt is actually a piece of Bebe's shirt she cut off in the time they were less fortunate. * The name "Bebe" is derived from the animated feature "Bebe's Kids". * Bebe's mother is not a Kanker, but her father is; ** She took on his last name just to spite her neglectful mother. **While the Kanker sisters are related to "Lord Kanker" who won Peach Creek as his property, Bebe was never recognized by her father, explaining why the family is living in a trailer park on what's supposedly their own property. * "Butch", "Bubba" and "Rod" were the names portrayed on the three bathrobes the Kankers described to be "their father's" in the episode "Nagged to Ed". *The name "Jolene" came from the song "Jolene" by Dolly Parton. *The red car Eddy was washing in the episode "Sir Ed-a-Lot" is one of Jonathan's. See Also *Adults *Ed, Edd n Eddy Highschool Category:Fan-Fiction Category:Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Already Existing Characters Category:Minor